Mutant X: Dangerous Dreamer
by PsiGen
Summary: Dreams are just dreams right? Or maybe they aren't at all. Nothing is as it seems, and even old friends may turn out to be far deadlier then enemies.For all those JesseEmma shippers out there!
1. Chapter 1

-  
Author's Note: This is a story for all Emma/Jesse shippers out there.  
I don't own Mutant X, although I wouldn't mind it!  
No characters were really hurt during the writing of this fic, although my cat did get locked out of my room whilst I was writing.  
Feel free to archive but do link back to me, my website is on my profile. 

------------------------------

Chapter One

He raced through the corridors, the never ending corridors, always seeking the same thing - always looking for her, until he comes to a door - a door which leads.. he doesnt know where. He can here her on the other side of the door, calling for him - begging him to help her and he thumps the door in his frustration. The impassable door - so solid in composition - wait! What is he thinking of - his new mutant abilities can easily help through this. He concentrates for a second, then concentrates harder - frowning as he realises nothing is happening. On the other side the voice has turned from pleading to taunting.

"You're useless, you never come through! You would for HER though wouldn't you - for your precious Lexa!" She screams at him through the door.

"No" He sobs, fingernails scraping the door in his absolute need to get to her, to save her. Suddenly the door opens and he rushes in only to be confronted with the inevitable sight... her lying dead on the floor...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screams opening his eyes. She is beside him in seconds. "What is it Jesse?" Lexa's concerned eyes fill his vision, and he relaxes ever so slightly, but he is still trembling. "A nightmare... nothing more.." Assures Jesse. "That's the third one this week. You should get checked out." She insists.

------------------------------

Thats it for now. Please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

-  
Author's Note: This is a story for all Emma/Jesse shippers out there.  
I don't own Mutant X, although I wouldn't mind it!  
No characters were really hurt during the writing of this fic, although my cat did get locked out of my room whilst I was writing.  
Feel free to archive but do link back to me, my website is on my profile. 

------------------------------

Chapter Two

He brushed Lexa aside, not really seeing the hurt in her eyes. "No, I'm fine. Dreams are just that - dreams." And he turned over with his back to her, eyes open even as she settled back into her own dreamless slumber.

The next day Jesse sat at the computer terminal. He was alone today - the others were all out doing their own thing. He didnt mind, he needed the time alone to do what he was doing. No sense in getting everyone worked up emotionally until he had proof.

He cracxked passwords, hacked networks - back tracked a million times, until he finally located what he wanted. The location of the security tapes of Naxcon. The trouble was it was under tight security and there was no way he could get in without help. But who to trust?

----------------------

I know its a short one! Next two will be longer, promise!

R+R makes me write faster...


	3. Chapter 3

-  
Author's Note: This is a story for all Emma/Jesse shippers out there.  
I don't own Mutant X, although I wouldn't mind it!  
No characters were really hurt during the writing of this fic, although my cat did get locked out of my room whilst I was writing.  
Feel free to archive but do link back to me, my website is on my profile. 

------------------------------

Chapter 3

Jesse caught up to the Feral as she was exiting the gym alone that evening.

"Hey Shal, can I talk to you a minute? It's about Emma." He asked her urgently, taking her by the arm. "Sure, but not here." She glanced surriptueously at Lexa Pierce who was laughing at something on the television with Brennan.

They went outside, up to the spot where they had last said their goodbye to Emma and Adam.

"So Jess? What;'s on your mind?" She asked, bracing herself against the mountain, and his answer.' "I don't think she's dead Shal. It's like she's been calling out to me..." He caught her sad look but pushed hurriedly on.

"She's a Psionic, Shal. What if she's alive someplace, calling out to me - to us - for help! Don't you want to know for sure?" He pleaded, still reading disbelief in her eyes.

"Don't you NEED to?" He added.

------------------------------

Ok, ok so I lied! I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger

You know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

-  
Author's Note: This is a story for all Emma/Jesse shippers out there.  
I don't own Mutant X, although I wouldn't mind it!  
No characters were really hurt during the writing of this fic, although my cat did get locked out of my room whilst I was writing.  
Feel free to archive but do link back to me, my website is on my profile. 

------------------------------

Chapter Four

Shalimar considered carefully. "Alright. If I go with you and if we find nothing then will you agree to come back with me to the others to get checked over?" She questioned, searching his eyes for a truthful response. "Scouts honour." He answered "You were in the scouts?" Questioned Shalimar, sardonically as the two left. A few seconds later a shadow that wasnt a shadow at all, moved away. "Damn" Said Lexa as she rematerialised.

First stop for the investigators was the coronors building where Emma DeLauro's death certificate had been signed off on. Together they managed to blag their way past security, and with Jesse's abilities were soon in the vault of records.

They searched and searched but found no physical trace of the original folder with the certificate inside it. So they next tried the computer, which was encrypted. Jesse got them past the security firewalls and into the database where they found and pulled up Emma's file. There were details of the incident at Naxcon, and a status option. Surprised Jesse clicked this last option. What they found there shocked them into silence.

The file read:

STATUS OF DELAURO, E: Comatose

Emma was alive! Before they could find out where though the screen went blank and alarms began to ring throughout the building. Half torn with wanting to find out the location, and knowing they had to escape - Shalimar turned to Jesse with a questioning look. Should they stay and explain themselves? Or escape and try and find out what the hell was going on?

Their time was up - guards came crashing into the vault - if Jesse used his powers now, New Mutants would be exposed. But what would happen to them in custody? The firewalls surrounding Emma's file had to have been extremely sensitive in order to generate this kind of response. Just who didnt want Emma DeLauro found? And why?

The two looked at each other, then at the guards who held tazors and guns on them. What were they going to do?

-------------------------

See slightly longer this time. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter gets!  
No really...


End file.
